X REMAKE
by trnvtsr
Summary: Tujuh tahun sejak terakhir Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol-pria cinta pertamanya. Namun, laki-laki itu kembali muncul dalam hidup Baekhyun, sebagai atasannya. Ia muncul dan memaksanya menoleh ke belakang. Kembali menatap kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pelajaran terpahit dalam hidupnya. CHANBAEK-GS! REMAKE FROM NOVEL "X"
1. Chapter 1

Tujuh tahun sejak terakhir Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol-pria cinta pertamanya. Baekhyun sudah 'hampir' bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Ia sudah baik-baik saja. Namun, laki-laki itu kembali muncul dalam hidup Baekhyun, sebagai atasannya. Ia muncul dan memaksanya menoleh ke belakang. Kembali menatap kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pelajaran terpahit dalam hidupnya. Darinya, Baekhyun belajar untuk tidak pernah mempercayai siapa pun. Tuhan sekalipun.

 **REMAKE NOVEL**

 **"X"**

 **by trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 **Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high**

 **I'm letting go tonight**

 **Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine-**

 **WIDE AWALE, Katy Perry**

.

.

Kaki perempuan 24 tahun itu gemetar seketika. Berkas di tangannya begitu erat dan basah oleh keringat di telapak tangannya. Heel yang ia kenakan seakan menjadi bermeter tingginya dan ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh jatuh!

Tidak di hadapan pria itu!

Tidak di hadapan pria yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyuman ala malaikatnya! Tidak di hadapan calon atasannya! Tidak di hadapan seorang pria yang seeumuran dengannya! Tidak di hadapan seorang pria yang pernah dicintainya sepenuh hati! Tidak!

Begitu banyak alasan yang ia miliki untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Ia tidak boleh terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapan pria itu. Tidak akan. Ia tidak akan mengemis pekerjaan darinya. Sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan kabur dari ruangan interview, pria itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Kamu bisa panggil saja Chanyeol, di sini tidak ada aturan untuk memangggil atasan dengan sebutan 'Pak'."

Ia tersenyum, lesung pipi di sebelah kirinya menyembul keluar.

"Silahkan duduk" lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu masih berdiri seperti patung. Ia tidak membalas uluran tangan calon atasannya tersebut. Sebenarnya ingin pergi, namun ia tidak yakin lututnya yang gemetar mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Jadi terpaksa ia menyeret kursi di dekatnya dan duduk dengan ekspresi pias.

Pria di hadapannya tampak tidak terganggu dengan sikapnya. Ia duduk di kursi sendiri dan mulai membolak-balik berkas di hadapannya-yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah curriculum vitae nya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menatap calon bawahannya tersebut dan memanggil namanya, "Baekhyun, aku sudah membaca CV-mu dan aku rasa profilmu sesuai dengan posisi legal advisor yang kamu lamar"

 _Lucu, seharusnya kamu tak perlu membacanya. Kamu tahu aku seperti apa. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak di bangku SMA!_

"Kau direkomendasikan oleh temanmu, Lu Han. Dan saya menyetujui approval yang Lu Han ajukan. Kira-kira bulan depan kamu bisa mulai bekerja di Park Group?"

Ia melanjutkan dengan nada datar seakan pertemuan ini sudah ia rencanakan.

Atau mungkin benar demikian. Sebab Lu Han-lah yang meawarkan pekerjaan ini kepadanya. Mungkin Lu Han besekongkol dengan Chanyeol atas interview ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lu Han sama sekali tidak tahu masa lalunya bersama pria di hadapannya saat ini. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol!

"Baekhyun, kamu bisa mulai bekerja bulan depan?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Matanya menatap lurus pria di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. Itu adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia sedang berpikir untuk melompati meja dan mencekik pria di hadapannya saat ini juga.

"Ah, tidak. Besok! Mulai besok kamu bekerja di Park Group"

Dia mengucapkan itu lebih seperti perintah ketimbang meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan lagi?"

Betapa kurang ajarnya.

"Ini adalah interview kerja paling tidak masuk akal sepanjang hidupku. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku diterima. Kau pikir ini sebuah permainan?" Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memunculkan senyum malaikatnya seperti seorang ayah yang sangat sabar menghadapi kenakalan putrinya, ia menjawab, "Aku suka profilmu. Kamu adalah yang perusahaan cari. Aku tahu kau akan bekerja dengan sangat baik di sini. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan pekerjaan ini''

 _Brengsek! Lu Han brengsek! Apa yang ia ceritakan pada Chanyeol? Apa ia bilang bahwa aku sebegitu menyedihkannya mencari pekerjaan?_

"Oh ya, saya menyetujui gaji yang kamu ajukan. Gajimu masih di luar benefit lainnya, sepeti uang transportasi, asuransi kesehatan, dan uang lembur. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Gaji yang ia ajukan adalah nominal negotiable, itu artinya sudah siap dengan perang negosiasi gaji. Ia tidak pernah berharap calon atasanya mengiyakan pengajuan gajinya dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

Tapi ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari dulu terkenal murah hati dan berjiwa sosial tinggi. Chanyeol yang suka memberi sesuatu tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia bisa saja dimanfaatkan orang lain. Sial, kenapa Baekhyun harus mengingat sisi baiknya?

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan lagi, kamu bisa berurusan langsung dengan HRD perihal sign contract"

 _Tidak bisa dipercaya!_

.

.

Hanya prolog, ditunggu responnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE NOVEL**

" **X"**

 **By trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **She's just a girl and she's on fire**_

 _ **Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**_

 _ **She's living in a world and it's on fire**_

 _ **Filled with castrophe, but she knows she can fly away-**_

 _ **GIRL ON FIRE, Alicia Keys**_

 _ **.**_

.

Tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan, lulusan sarjana sudah semakin banyak sementara perkembangan industri tidak mengikutinya. _Well_ , mungkin para ekspatriat sebaiknya segera dideportasi dan digantikan oleh sumber daya manusia domestik. Perusahaan _multinational_ yang membuka cabangnya di Indonesia kadang masih meremehkan lulusan Indonesia. Memandang sebelah mata kualitas lulusan domestik, hanya karena Indonesia merupakan negara dunia ketiga. Menyebalkan.

Di sinilah Baekhyun, berbaring di rumah kontrakannya yang berlantai ubin berwarna oranye. Menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang bocor selagi hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya di luar sana. Lantai begitu dingin merajam dari balik kaus tipis yang dikenakannya. Ponsel berada di tangan kanannya, kesehariannya selalu begitu. Ia harus siap sewaktu-waktu jika panggilan pekerjaan memanggilnya untuk psikotes atau _interview._

 _Kruuuk_ , ia bisa mendengar perutnya bergemuruh seperti guntur di luar sana.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dan menghela napas.

"Sabar, ini masih jam dua. Tunggu satu jam lagi"

Nasi bungkus yang dibelinya dari warung Bu Uci masih tergeletak di atas meja kayu kecil. Dia belum membukanya sama sekali. Nasi bungkus seharga tujuh ribu rupiah itu harus dimakan pukul tiga. Jika kurang dari pukul tiga ia memakannya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai malam hari. Tidur dengan perut kosong itu menyakitkan. Ia harus mengatur jadwal makan satu hari sekalinya sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun bermain-main dengan ujung benang di celana _hot pant_ -nya. Sebenarnya itu bukan _hot pant_ , itu adalah celana _jeans_ panjang yang sudah lama dan sobek sana-sini. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenakannya sewaktu ia masih berangkat ke kampus, jadi ia menggutingnya sangat pendek dan iagunakan ketika berada di kontrakan.

 _Trrrrt trrrrrtttt…_

Sontak Baekhyun terbangun dan mengangkat telepon

"Halo, selamat siang? Saya Byun Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Halo, _Ahjumma_ , bisa urutin bisul saya ga?"

" _The hell…..,"_ umpatnya "Ngapain nelepon pake nomor yang ga dikenal?"

"Gratisan nomor perdana, _Baek_ , kemarin waktu pameran dapat dari marketing _provider_ -nya lagi _open booth"_ jawab suara diseberang sembari terkekeh. " _Baek,_ ada panggilan apa, _Baek_ , apa hasil _jobfair_ kemarin?"

"Taik tuh _jobfair_! Tiket masuknya aja lima puluh ribu, isinya perusahaan _taik_ semua!" umpatnya kasar

"Sabarlah, _Baekhyunnie_. Tuhan kasih kamu yang terbaik di akhir"

"Heh, ga usah bawa-bawa nama Tuhan di sini!"

"Aduh, _Baek_ , marah-marah terus ntar wasirnya kumat lho!"

Baekhyun mendesis gemas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini, Lu Han, orangnya sangat _fun_ dan menghibur sebenarnya. Hanya saja kalau dalam kondisi depresi, gurauannya jadi semacam ejekan. Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak emosi.

" _Baekhyun?_ Baekhyun _nie_? Gimana _Baek,_ jadi ngurut bisul saya?"

"Bisul kepalamu!" gerutunya tanpa ada nada marah yang tersisa.

Diujung telepon, Lu Han terkekeh lega. Mungkin akhirnya senang gurauannya tidak lagi membuat Baekhyun darah tinggi.

" _Baek,,_ di kantor aku ada lowongan _legal advisor._ Aku rekomendasiin kamu ke bos aku yang ganteng mempesona ityuu. Mau ga?"

Baekhyun seketika membelalakan matanya dengan antusias.

"Eh, beneran, Lu? Iya, aku mau! Aku mau! Katakana padanya _I'll do everything to get a job!"_

"Bahkan sampai menjual tubuhmu?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Gila kamu!"

"Memang!"

Baekhyun kembali berbaring di lantai dan bermain-main dengan ujung anak rambutnya.

"Eh, bos kamu namanya siapa?"

"Chanyeol"

"Ih namanya ga oke"

"Hah? Ga oke dari mana? Seksi tahu, kau coba saja desahkan namanya pas orgasme! Chanyeol…Chan..Yeol..hhh….!" Lu Han mulai menjerit-jerit seakan-akan ia sungguhan orgasme.

 _Baekyun mulai bergidik_

"Diem ah! Namanya mirip X aku. Jijik dengernya!" gerutunya kesal

"Halah! Mana mungkin kamu punya mantan sekeren bos akyu. _Impossible_ banget, _Baekyunnie_! Pacarmu tuh boleh gantung, otaknya seupil lalat!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan ia sandarkan ke dinding yang catnya berkelupas kena jamur

"Cari cowok ga usah pinter-pinter, ntar susah di porotin duitnya. Kaya si Sehun tuh, enak, dibawa ke mana-mana ga malu-maluin, tajir pula" sahut Baekhyun enteng.

"Iya, asal dia diem aja, ga ada yang tau kalau dia tulalit! Udahan ye, balik kerja lagi aku. _Bye!"_

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menjerit girang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa ia bisa berkesempatan bekerja di perusahaan industri properti terbesar di Indonesia. Park Group, sudah beberapa kali ia mengikuti ujian masuk ke perusahaan tersebut, namun belum beruntung. Siapa sangka, temannya Lu Han, akan membuka jalan pintas untuknya? Lu Han, yang pamannya kebetulan memiliki beberapa persen saham perusahaan tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar, hanya 1.5%, tapi setidaknya itu mampu membuka jalan keberuntungannya.

Baekhyun menatap tampilannya di kaca toilet gedung Pak. _Blouse_ biru yang ia kenakan jatuh dengan indah di tubuhnya. Biru adalah warna kemenangan ketika seorang perempuan berurusan dengan pria dalam masalah bisnis, ia sempat membaca sebuah artikel gaya hidup yang menyampaikan informasi tersebut. Ketika ia memilih warna biru _tosca_ , Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menang dalam _interview_.

 _Well,_ kondisinya memang menang. Dia diterima kerja. Minus kondisi bahwa atasannya adalah mantan pacarnya. Dengan gemas, Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini!

Ia tidak terima. Tak akan ia berikan Chanyeol tertawa menang. Ia tidak akan menundukkan kepala di hadapan pria brengsek itu!

 _Tidak akan! Sampai mati sekalipun!_

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Lu Han menyerbunya dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

" _Baekhyun,_ gimana _interview-_ nya sukses?"

"Biasa aja" jawab Baekhyun singkat, berusaha menghindari pembicaraan yang mendetail

"Eh, _Baek_ gimana menurut kamu bos akyu? Ganteng, 'kan? Masih muda, seumuran sama kita. _Cihui_ bisa digebet, dia _single_ , _Baek…!"_

" _Cihui_ kepalamu!"

"Aduh, _Baek,_ dari kemarin emosi melulu deh! Nggak capek apa?" Lu Han merengut seketika. "Lagian barusan aku dikasih tau Chanyeol kalo kamu keterima kerja."

"Aku ngga mau ngobrolin soal _interview_ barusan,oke?" tegas Baekhyun.

Lu Han menghempas rambut sebahunya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Terserah deh, _Baek._ Pokoknya aku seneng kamu bakalan sekantor sama aku. Akhirnya kamu kerja lagi! Yang penting kalo ada _sale The Executive_ , aku punya _partner hunting_ lagi" Lu Han mengedip-edipkan matanya dengan ceria.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mencelos. Lu Han jelas tidak tahu-menahu perihal apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol di masa lalu. Lu Han di sini mungkin hanya dimanfaatkan Chanyeol. Entah dengan alasan apa.

.

.

Kaleng dengan pita merah kini telah berpindah ke pangkuannya. Sebelum kaleng persegi itu selalu teronggok di sudut lemari bajunya selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun lamanya. Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan sebutan kotak Pandora-dimana ia menyimpan kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan yang memberinya pelajaran yang tidak diajarkan di sekolah manapun.

Baekhyun meniup debu di atas kotak tersebut dan mengusap permukaannya sedikit dengan ujung pergelangan tangan _sweater_ -nya. Ketika Baekhyun berusaha membuka penutup kalengnya, ujung-ujungnya sudah sedikit berkarat, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

Kotak itu terbuka, penutupnya terpental di lantai dengan suara nyaring. Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya, ia menemukan sebuh tulisan dengan dalam _sticky note_ warna merah muda:

 _ **Love, it does exist, believe it.**_

 _ **Love, Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. Betapa Chanyeol dulu bisa membuatnya melayang hanya dengan sebuah gombal sepeti itu. Betapa ia dulu membaca kalimat itu berulang kali sebelum matanya terpejam di setiap malam. Kemudian ia memimpikan Chanyeol dan senyumnya yang menyerupai malaikat.

Park Chanyeol. Kenapa ia sampai melupakan nama itu? Kenapa ia segera mendapatkan firasat ketika Lu Han menyebit nama itu? Apakah karena ia sudah memaafkannya? Tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah memaafkan, ia hanya melupakan.

 _ **Tujuh tahun lalu….**_

Luka itu masih basah dan belum mongering sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkannya mongering. Luka itu, rasa sakit itu, ia harus mengenangnya sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak boleh lupa bahwa Chanyeol telah memberinya pelajaran terpahit dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **"X"**

 **by trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 _ **Nb : Chapter kali ini aku ganti latarnya jadi di Seoul ya, kemarin emang sempet kepikiran latar tempatnya itu di Seoul, hehe.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Why do stars fall off the sky, everything you walk by?**_

 _ **Just like me, they long to be, close to you…-**_

 _ **CLOSE TO YOU**_ _ **, Carpenters**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notes : Paragraf miring menceritakan kejadian 7tahun yang lalu**_

 _Awal tahun pelajaran diawali oleh hujan deras di malam hari yang menyisakan gerimis kecil dipagi hari. Baekhyun menggenggam payung kuningnya erat-erat sementara angin pagi bertiup kencang. Sambil menggigil, ia merapatkan cardigan agar seragam SMA-nya tetap kering. Sepagian ini ia sudah menyetrika seragamnya serapi mungkin, ia tak mau usahanya sia-sia._

 _Tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol bahunya_

" _Maaf"_

 _Kata orang itu sembari membungkukkan badan agar tubuhnya yang jangkung tidak menabrak bagian atas payung yang dipegang Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengibas-ibaskan seragamnya yang basah sementara rambutnya yang cokelat tua basah oleh gerimis. Ketika pemuda itu menoleh, Baekhyun menemukan sepasang mata yang dibingkai oleh alis tebal dan bulu mata yang (lumayan) panjang._

" _Maaf ya, aku bisa bareng ga sampai sekolahan? Sekolah di Anyang Art High School juga, 'kan?" suaranya terdengar hangat dan bersahabat, khas seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang baik_

" _Eh!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu. Mungkin ia terlihat bodoh_

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa keajaiban itu nyata. Bahwa di dunia ini mungkin ada seseorang yang terlahir istimewa. Bagi Baekhyun, pemuda di hadapannya ini seperti halusinasi, seorang malaikat yang tiba-tiba berteduh di payung yang sama dengannya._

" _Oh, ya namaku Chanyeol. Kamu?"_

 _Pemuda yang menyebut namanya Chanyeol itu mengerutkan kening dan membuat Baekhyun semakin memperhatikan alis tebalnya yang bertaut. Mimik wajahnya terlihat jenaka. Dalam hati, Baekhyun menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa saja artis muda yang menyamar dalam acara reality show entah apa._

" _B…Baek…Baekhyun, aku Baekhyun"_

 _-Chanyeol berdehem-_

" _Eh, Baek, boleh ga kalau aku aja yang pegang payungnya? Soalnya pegal harus bungkuk begini terus"_

 _Dia menunjuk punggungnya yang membungkuk di bawah payung._

 _Baekhyun dengan lugunya menyerahkan payung di tangannya. Chanyeol menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Ia tampak lega bisa meluruskan punggungnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terperangah. Chanyeol, pemuda itu, semakin terlihat keren. Tubuhnya tak hanya tinggi, bahunya juga tegap._

" _Lagi hujan. Kenapa ga bawa payung?" Baekhyun bertanya karena penasaran_

" _Aku bawa payung tadinya, tapi tadi di jalan ada ibu sama anaknya yang masih bayi kehujanan. Payungku aku kasih ke ibu itu" Dia bercerita sambil lalu. Ia sibuk merapikan seragamnya yang basah kuyup. Sebelumnya ia pasti berlari di bawah gerimis._

" _Oh" Baekhyun masih kehilangan kata-kata._

 _Ketika mereka memasuki gerbang SMA, siswa-siswi baru sudah mulai berbaris di lapangan upacara. Seorang guru menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk bergegas meletakkan tas mereka di lorong untuk sementara waktu dan ikut berbaris di upacara penyambutan siswa tahun ajaran baru._

 _Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya dan payung kuning Baekhyun di antara tumpukan tas-tas siswa lainnya yang datang sedikit terlambat seperti mereka. Ia menadahkan tangannya_

" _Tasmu?"_

" _Oh!" Baekhyun segera melepas kardigan dan tas selempangnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol meletakkan tas Baekhyun di sebelah tas punggung miliknya. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari-lari kecil menuju barisan yang berlindung di bawah terop-yang baru saja dipasang oleh beberapa tukang. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama tidak sempat membaca pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman. Jadi keduanya tidak tahu di mana mereka seharusnya berbaris._

" _Baek, baris di sini saja!" Chanyeool menunjuk tempat di sebelahnya_

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu, tanya Baekhyun_

" _Mana kutahu? Udah baris di sini dulu aja." Ia pun menyengir_

 _Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa_

 _Kepala sekolah menaiki podium yang lantainya terbuat dari marmer dan mengecek microphone sebelum pidato. Pidato formalitas tentang seorang kepala sekolah yang bangga menerima bibit-bibit terbaik siswanya. Basi. Baekhyun ingin melewati bagian basa-basi itu dan langsung menuju inti acara_

" _Baiklah, sekian pidato dari saya pada hari ini" Kepala sekolah menyudahi pidato_

" _Sekarang kita sambut sepatah dua kata dari siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk terbaik tahun ini"_

 _Dia membaca kertas ditangannya.._

" _Byun Baekhyun….."_

 _Senyum Baekhyun mengembang seketika_

"… _.dan Park Chanyeol. Silakan."_

 _Tepuk tangan bergemuruh_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan beberapa detik. Setelah hasil ujian masuk diumumkan, diketahui ada dua siswa dengan nilai terbaik. Bakhyun berpikir mungkin yang menyainginya adalah pemuda berkacamata tebal. Namun, pemuda itu ternyata berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, tampan dan sama sekali jauh dari kesan kutu buku._

 _Sedikit menyebalkan. Baekhyun berharap saingannya tidak sesempurna itu. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari saingannya. Namun pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu justru tersenyum lebar dan tampak begitu senang._

" _Wow, ini bisa jadi takdir!" Katanya. "Ayo, kita berjalan ke podium bersama"_

 _Baekhyun terperangah_

 _Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya buruk. Ia merasa tidak layak bersanding dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang pesonanya tidak hilang meski tengah basah kuyup._

 _Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya_

" _Ayo!" Ia menaikkan alisnya yang tebal itu._

 _Ketika mereka berjalan keluar barisan. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Seluruh mata membulat menatap mereka. Iri, penasaran, dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun bisa menangkap ini semua ketika berdiri di atas podium dan melihat seluruh barisan._

" _Oh! Aku….."_

 _Tidak biasanya Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata di hadapan orang banyak. Ia sudah berlatih untuk pidato hari ini. Tapi rumusan itu hilang seiring kepercayaan dirinya yang musnah berkat makhluk sempurna di sebelahnya_

" _Mari kita bersaing dengan sehat, dan mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui prestasi-prestasi kita. Terima kasih."_

 _Hanya itu yang berhasil diingatnya._

 _Seluruh barisan hening. Mungkin anak-anak lainnya ketakutan pada pidatonya yang terkesan serius dan fokus mengejar pencapaian. Chayeol mengambil ahli microphone dan mengatasi keadaan melalui kemampuan sosialisasinya_

" _Halo, Hai….nama saya Chanyeol"_

 _Tanpa sadar satu tangannya menyisir anak-anak rambutnya yang basah ke belakang, memunculkan kesan seksi_

" _Saya senang bisa masuk di sekolah ini karena katanya di sini ekskulnya asik-asik. Mari mencipakan banyak kenangan indah selama tiga tahun ke depan. Terima kasih"_

 _Sontak seluruh barisan bertepuk tangan dan tersenym lebar begitu pidato Chanyeol berakhir. Diam-diam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Pakaian seragam Chanyeol yang basah kuyup memamerkan siluet tulang selangkanya yang tegas. Rambutnya yang basah sedikit berantakan dan sekenanya dirapikan ke belakang. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melihat kearah barisan, dia melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pupil mata melebar._

 _-Terpesona-_

 _Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkannya setelah upacara. Ia tidak perlu bersikap baik padanya. Tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja sepertinya. Well. Harus diakui cowok-cowok biasanya mendekatinya karena tertarik dengan kemampuan akademisnya. Namun dengan kemampuan akademis setara dengannya, Chanyeol tidak perlu terpesona padanya. Terlebih, Baekhyun menyadari penampilannya yang terbilang rata-rata._

 _._

" _Baek, kardiganmu ga ada" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

" _Hah?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan satu suku kata yang terdengar bodoh_

 _Di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang mengambil tas mereka, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyelinap dan mengambil tas miliknya. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengambilkan tas milik Baekhyun beserta payung kuningnya_

" _Kardigan kamu ga ada. Kayaknya kebawa anak lainnya"_

" _Oh"_

" _Kardigan sepuluh won beli di Dongdaemun Market itu?"_ _Tambahnya dalam hati_

" _Maaf ya"_

" _Oh, ga pa-pa"_

" _Nanti aku ganti. Maaf ya"_

" _Ga usah. Ga pa-pa. Aku masuk kelas dulu" Baekhyun ingin bergegas menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol_

" _Eh, kamu kelas berapa?"_

" _X-B"_

" _Aku X-A. Kelas kita sebelahan. Yuk, ke kelas bareng!"_

 _Baekhyun mehela napas berat-berat. Harapannya untuk melupakan kejadian hai ini sepertinya akan sulit terjadi. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…bagaimana ia bisa membenci orang seperti dia? Baekhyun butuh alasan untuk membencinya._

 _Kelasnya berisi sekitar tiga puluh tiga anak, terdiri dari sebelas anak laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan. Wali kelas mereka menyambut dengan senyum hangat dan pemilihan ketua kelas dimulai. Tidak ada yang special._

" _Siapa yang ingin mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya_

" _Ada lagi yang ingin mengajukan diri?"_

 _Hening._

 _Pemilihan ketua kelas sebenarnya semudah itu. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk voting pemilihan dan debat panjang tak berguna, Baekhyun menjabat menjadi ketua kelas. Setelah itu ditentukan siapa wakil ketua, bendahara, dan sekretaris. Tak sampai satu jam, urusan ini beres dan wali kelas mereka pamit pergi. Kelas X-B kini saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lainnya._

 _Dari seberang dinding justru terdengar suara gaduh. Kelas X-A sepertinya masih belum beres menentukan struktur kelas mereka. Ah, ramai sekali. Beberapa anak kelas X-B mengintip melalui jendela terdekat kelas mereka._

" _Eh, si Chanyeol jadi ketua kelasnya dong!" kata salah satu dari mereka dengan antusias_

" _Duile, mentang-mentang ketua kelasnya Chanyeol, pada rebutan mau jadi wakil, bendahara, dan sekretaris. Rame bener kayak demo masak!" seloroh salah seorang anak cowok dengan nada sinis_

" _Sirik ya?"_

' _Halah! Masih gantengan David Beckham ketimbang Chanyeol"_

" _Terus? Kalau dibanding kamu, ganteng mana?"_

" _Ganteng Chanyeol-lah. Ahahaha…"_

 _Hari berikutnya, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sibuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Selain mengurus jadwal piket kelas, uang iuran kelas, sampai tatanan bangku, ketua kelas disibukkan oleh malam seni yang akan diadakan dua minggu ke depan._

 _Wakil ketua kelas X-B bernama Wu Yi Fan, tipikal pemuda sanguinis yang suka bercanda, namun sedikit bekerja. Baekhyun benci tipe yang seperti ini. Untungnya bendahara kelas X-B, Kyungsoo, orang yang tanggap, ia langsung mingguan kebutuhan dana untuk malam seni dan mengatur iuran mingguan masing-masing anak. Dia dibantu oleh temannya, Minseok, wakil bendahara dan sekretaris kali ini adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki mulut seperti ember bocor, dia adalah Kim Jongdae atau sering dipanggil Jongdae_

" _Eh eh, kelas X-A, dana untuk malam seni sudah ada!" tiba-tiba Jongdae nimbrung di antara mereka_

" _Hah? Dapat darimana? Baru juga sehari!" Kyungso tidak terima_

" _Lah? Yang nyokong dananya si Chanyeol. Katanya semua biaya ditanggung dia. Ebuset, tajir juga dia!" Jongdae mendecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala._

" _Eh, Jongdae, sejak kapan sekretaris kerjanya ngintip rencana malam seni kelas sebelah?" Xiumin menuding. "Kerja yang bener dong! Nyatet-nyatet kek apa gitu kek!"_

" _Halah, nih hasil rapat aku rekam di BB. Beres! Mendingan kan aku jadi mata-mata kelas X-A. Mereka mau mentasin drama balet kayaknya" Jongdae kembali menyerocos_

 _Sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk kelimpungan mengumpulkan dana, kelas X-A justru sudah menentukan konsep malam seni. Menyebalkan, Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya dengan gemas._

" _Kita pasti bisa lebih baik dari mereka!"_

" _Ya? Kita dapat dana darimana tapi? Masa iuran anak-anak mau digedein, bisa ga jajan sama sekali dong!" Jongdae menyeloroh lagi._

" _Kita kan bisa jualan botol plastic bekas, Koran lama, dan pakaian-pakaian yang tidak terpakai. Lumayan kok pendapatannya" sahut Baekhyun tegas_

" _Daripada ngeluh terus mendingan kamu nulis pengumuman deh, besok anak-anak suruh bawa benda-benda apa aja yang bisa dijual! Kalo bisa kamu aku jual aja sekalian"kata Baekhyun_

 _Jongdae terkekeh-kekeh_

" _Ampun, Ibu ketua! Iya deh, aku nulis pengumumannya sekarang!' ia ngeloyor pergi dan mulai menulis di papan pengumuman_

" _Seenggaknya masih bagusan Jongdae ketimbang Yi Fan. Masih mau kerja"gerutu Minseok_

" _Mendingan yang dijual Yi Fan aja. Ga guna,"_

 _Baekhyun pulang terlambat karena harus rapat dengan pengurus kelas lainnya. Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Jongdae telah menerima titahnya dengan baik. Terkecuali makhluk tak berguna bernama Wu Yi Fan, atau yang sering dipanggil Yi Fan. Lupakan saja dia_

 _Ketika Baekhyun merapikan tasnya, Kyungso menyenggol lengannya_

" _Eh, ada yang nungguin!"_

 _Baekhyun menatap teman sebangkunya trsebut dengan bingung. Hamper tidak pernah seorang pun menunggunya. Tidak, bahkan walau itu ibunya sendiri. Baekhyun melongokkan kepala dan menemukan sosok itu berdiri tepat diluar kelas. Seketika Baekhyun terkejut. Untuk apa Chanyeol berdiri disana?_

" _Kemarin waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru kalian berangkat sekolah barengan kan satu payung. Terus waktu sama-sama dipanggil ke podium, kalian gandengan tangan. Kalian ada hubungan khusus ya?" bisik Kyungso lagi, terlihat penasaran._

 _Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah_

 _Kyungso mengedipkan satu mata dan berkata_

" _Duluan yah!"_

 _Ketika Kyungso melewati tempat Chanyeol berdiri, pemuda itu tersenyum menyapa Kyungso. Indah sekali ciptaanmu, Tuhan._

 _._

 _Saat ini kelas sama sekali tidak ada orang. Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dan meletakkan sebuah plastic bertuliskan_ _Teenie Wenie_ _diatas mejanya._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Kardigan gantinya cardigan kamu yang kemarin hilang. Tapi modelnya ga mirip sama punyamu, maaf yah" Dia menyerahkan tas plastik itu ke Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk mengintip isinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cardigan dengan kerah V tesebut, label harga sudah dilepas, orang di hadapannya tahu etika memberi barang kepada orang lain._

 _Kardigan ini jelas mahal harganya, branded item, Baekhyun membatin._

" _Aku kan sudah bilang, kardigan yang hilang itu nggak perlu kamu ganti"_

 _Baekhyun memasukkan kembali cardigan tersebut ke dalam tas plastic dan mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol_

" _Aku nggak bisa menerima barang mahal"_

" _Harganya ga mahal kok"'_

 _Baekhyun mendecak kesal,_

" _Bagiku ini barang mahal"_

" _Tapi aku sudah terlanjur beli. Terus siapa yang pakai?:_

" _Ya sudah, kasihkan aja ke pacarmu apa saudara mu apa saudara perempuanmu!"_

" _Aku nggak punya pacar dan juga aku anak tunggal"_

" _Kasihkan aja ke Mama-mu! Mama-mu pasti senang memakainya, ini cardigan bagus!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dua tangannya tiba-tiba tertaut dan ia tampak linglung. Chanyeol seketika tampak sepertin anak kecil dengan tubuh besar_

" _Kenapa?" Baekhyun meneliti_

 _Chanyeol mengarakan pandangannya ke atas sesaat dan menghela napas sebelum membalas pertanyaannya_

" _Mamaku meninggal ketika melahirkanku"_

 _Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi gagal, ujung bibirnya berkedut aneh._

" _Maaf ya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah_

 _Chanyeol mengambil tas plastic dari tangan Baekhyun_

 _Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin mempertahankan tas itu tetap dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh. Baekhyun menatap balik mata pemuda di hadapannya dan berkata_

" _Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan mengambilnya!"_

 _Saat itulah jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Tangan Chanyeol berada tepat di punggung telapak tangannya. Mata mereka saling beradu, berusaha membaca isi hati satu sama lainnya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar_

" _Pakai di malam seni ya?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab_

 _Chanyeol berbalik da hendak pergi. Namun, ia berhenti dan kembali menatapnya_

" _Aku dengar kamu terpilih jadi ketua kelas yah"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk_

" _Kamu hebat"_

 _Chanyeol mengancungkan jempolnya kemudian pergi._

 _Kamu hebat,_ _Baekhyun mengulangnya dalam hati_

 _Seluruh orang boleh tidak percaya, tapi itu adalah pujian pertama dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang memuji kerja kerasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _Gomawo,_ buat yang udah kasih saran. Saran dari kalian penting banget buat aku, 'cause ini adalah ff pertama aku. Jadi harap maklum ya kalo masih banyak kata yang _typo_ atau apalah.

Dan ternyata nge-remake novel nggak semudah yang aku bayangin, , Novel ini karangannya Devania Annesya.

Terus kasih saran ya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL**

" **X"**

 **By trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 _ **You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium..-**_

 _ **TITANIUM, David Guetta ft Sia**_

 _._

Baiklah, pagi-pagi buta begini, Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Shampoo-nya habis. Great. Ia sudah terlanjur membasahi kepalanya dan terpaksa, ia membersihkan kepalanya dengan sabun cair.

Mengerikan, terdengar suara gesekan kasar rambutnya. Ia bahkan sudah hampir tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hariannya seperti _shampoo_ dan _conditioner._ Mungkin bulan depan ia harus pakai sabun colek untuk mandi. Sabun cairnya hanya cukup sampai minggu depan

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun duduk di depan kipas angin dan mulai mengeringkan rambut panjang se-bahunya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menggunakan _hairdryer_ yang menghabiskan _watt_ listrik besar. Kipas angin saja cukup dan lagi pula _hairdryer_ akan membuat rambutnya bercabang. Dalam kondisi sulit sekalipun, Baekhyun masih berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri

Pukul tujuh pagi, Baekhyun memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Seharusnya ia kini sudah berdandan dan bersiap berangkat kerja. Tapi _the hell_..ia tidak akan mengemis pada Chanyeol. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya dan mencari lowongan pekerjaan apa pun yang memintanya kualifikasi lulusan Sarjana Hukum. Ia membuka _twitter_ dan _Facebook_ sebentar barangkali beberapa temannya mengirimkan pesan penting.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam. Dunia maya memang luar biasa memikat. Ia melihat ada lima panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari Lu Han. Ia sudah menduganya, itu sebabnya ia mengaktifkan _silence mode_ ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk di _inbox_ , semuanya dari Lu Han

Pesan pertama:

"Baekhyun-ah, kamu dimana? Kerja, woy! Kerja!"

Pesan kedua:

"Kambing, udah kebiasaan pengangguran ya! Sampai lupa kalau sekarang waktunya kerja!"

Pesan ketiga:

"Bos aku nanyain kamu di mana! Ah, kamu jangan bikin aku malu udah ngerekomendasiin kamu dong!"

 _Chanyeol menanyakan keberadannya? Untuk apa?_ Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran. Baekhyun menekan tombol _dial_ pada ponselnya.

"Halo, Baek. Kamu sekarang dimana?" suara Lu Han langsung mencecarnya

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan santai

"Di kontrakanlah. Oh ya, Chanyeol nanyain apa soal aku?"

"Cuma nanya, temen kamu mana?"

"Terus kamu jawab apa?"

"Aku jawab kamu sakitlah! Gila aja, aku bilang kamu bolos di hari pertama kamu masuk kerja! Lagian kamu kenapa sih ga masuk kerja? Aduh, rempong punya temen resek kaya kamu!"

"Gitu doang tanyanya?" Baekhyun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Lu Han yang tadi.

"Kamu maunya dia tanya gimana?"

"Harapanku sih dia bilang, _mana itu temen kamu yang cantik mempesona itu itu, sudah diterima kerja, kok malah_ ilang?"

"Bangke!"

Baekhyun tergelak

"Aku ogah kerja sama dia. Mendingan dia cari orang lain saja"

"Hah? Kenapa? Emang kamu keterima kerja di tempat lain?"

"Enggak"

"Terus?"

"Ga cocok aja sama Chanyeol. Ga sreg."

"Halah Chanyeol itu baik! Bos terbaik sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia! Masa ya, dia ga pernah maksa bawahannya buat lembur, diabeliin kita delivery buat makan malam. Kurang enak apalagi coba punya bos kaya Chanyeol? Udah ganteng, baik pula!"

Baekhyun sudah bosan dengan kata-kata itu. Ia hampir selalu mendengarnya sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Tentang Chanyeol yang kebaikannya mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona, chanyeol yang _blablabla…._ sempurna. baekhyun sudah muak dengan tingkah Chanyeol. _Titik._

"Bosmu itu nggak se-baik itu, Lu Han. Dia bajingan"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun segera menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum keceplosan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kontrakkannya digedor sangat keras. Suara Kim Taeyon membahana ke-suluruh rumah. Baekhyun membelalak ketakutan, namun ia bergegas membukakan pintu jontrakannya. Ia tidak mau saja kalau pintunya didobrak oleh preman peliharaan Kim Taeyon.

"Nagih uang kontrakan ya?" Baekhyun mencoba beramah-tamah

"Kamu pikir saya ngapain ke rumah kamu, hah!"Dia melotot. "Saya ke sini sudah siap mau ngusir kamu! Nggak peduli kamu mau tidur di emperan toko! Sudah tiga bulan kamu nunggak!"

"Um, bulan depan saya bayar lunas sekaligus tunggakan dua bulan yang kemaren. Sama dendanya juga! Oke? Oke?" Baekhyun gelabakan.

Kemarahan Kim Taeyon sedikit mereda, mendengar janji manis Baekhyun

"Ya sudah" Ia berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun mengelus dada untuk meredakan gemuruh ketakutan di dadanya. Kemudian ia sadar masih belum memutus sambungan teleponnya bersama Lu Han.

"Lu! Lu Han? Kamu masih _on line_ , kan?"

"Apa? Masih mau sok jual mahal sama bos aku?"

Lu Han pasti mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kim Taeyon. Ia kini terkesan dingin dan sok tidak peduli.

"Um, begini….bilang sama Chanyeol, besok aku mulai berangkat kerja! Oke? Ya? _Please?"_ pintanya.

Lu Han mendengung agak lama. Bertingkah seakan dia enggan melakukan itu, namun sebenarnya Baekhyun yakin sahabatnya itu pasti meluluskan permohonannya.

"Awas kalau besok datang telat!" kata Lu Han pada akhirnya

 _ **Ne gyote neul isso jun saram  
Geu saram baro noran han saram  
Jabeul su opneun nohchil sudo opneun  
Naye apheun sarang**_

Dengan gemas, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya yang sedang dalam _radio mode_. Lagu _Love Hurt_ milik Lee Min Ho tidak seharusnya diputar pagi hari. Penyiar radio seharusnya mempelajari etika memutar lagu galau di pagi hari. Utamanya, lagu galau yang di dalamnya mengandung pengalaman pribadinya.

Sudah setengah jam Baekhyun menatap tampilan dirinya di depan cermin besar ruang tengah kontrakkannya. Dia cantik, dia imut, dia tahu itu. Bukan cantik yang membuat semua orang terperangah. Ia cantik dalam artian menarik. Kecantikan yang berasal dari ketangguhan dan kecerdasan.

 _Baekhyun, you can do this_. Ia mulai menghipnotis dirinya sendiri. _Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Berpura-puralah kau tidak mengenal orang itu. Bermainlah dengan cantik dan menangkan permainan ini. Buat Chanyeol menyesal karena pernah mendepakmu!_

Baekhyun memeriksa isi tasnya lagi. Bedak, alat tulis, tisu basah, ponsel, dan dompet yang hanya berisi uang receh. Ia keluar dari rumah kontrakannya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Jam tangan kulit pemberian Sehun membelit tangan kirinya. Sehun yang entah di mana keberadaannya saat ini. Bukan berarti Baekhyun merindukan pria itu, hanya penasaran saja.

Bus non-AC adalah pilihannya, lebih murah dan lebih cepat ketimbang bus AC. Dia melewati _shelter busway_ dan berdiri di seberang jalan. Tak selang satu menit, sebuah kopaja dengan cat berkelupas sana-sini berhenti di hadapannya, dengan lincah ia melompat naik. Tubuh mungilnya terasa ringan ketika menaiki bus. Di antara kerumunan orang yang berdiri di dalam, ia bisa dengan mudah menyelinap dan menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menyandarkan punggung.

Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Lu Han:

"Yak! Baekhyun, sedang dimana kau?"

"Di hatimyu" Baekhyun membalas sekenanya

Lu Han membalasnya tak lama kemudian

" _Bangke!"_

Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan wajah cemas sahabatnya tersebut. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan mulaimendengar _playlist_ lagunya yang kebanyakan memiliki beat cepat. Baekhyun benci lagu _mellow_.

Di antara gedung-gedung di Seoul, tidak sulit menemukan gedung Park Group dengan warna hijau metalik-ketika tertimpa sinar matahari warnanya bisa berubah antara hijau, biru, merah, dan oranye. Baekhyun mengetuk atap bus, dan perlahan sopir menghentikan bus-nya ke pinggir jalan.

Baekhyun melompat turun bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Seorang petugas penyebrangan menekan tombol menyebrang dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara. Kendaraan-kendaraan berhenti sejenak, orang-orang menyebrang dengan segera. Bahkan lalu lintas di depan gedung Park Group bisa sedemikian tertata.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki gedung. Baekhyun mengganti sandal jepitnya dengan _high heel_. Ia melewati pemeriksaan metal melalui antrian. Ia belum memiliki kartu pegawai, jadi ia harus meninggalkan tanda pengenalnya di _receptionist_ untuk menukarnya dengan kartu _guest_ -demi bisa melewati _gate_ selanjutnya.

Park Group kini telah berevolusi menjadi perusahaan industri properti terbesar di Seoul, proyek mereka tak hanya merambah perumahan kaum elite, tapi juga mal, hotel bintang lima, restoran, lapangan _golf_ , dan lain sebagainya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun merasa begitu beruntung karena Lu Han menawari pekerjaan di sini. Sebelum ia tahu bahwa kemudian ia harus bekerja di bawah divisi yang di kepalai oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berulang kali menghela napas selama _lift_ membawanya ke lantai 7.

Lantai 7 adalah letak Departemen HR dan CSR berada. Ketika Baekyun memasuki ruang kerja, ia menemukan kepala Lu Han yang menyembul di antara kubikel. Dia tampak begitu lega atas kemunculannya.

"Aduh, Baek…aku pikir kamu bakal minggat lagi! Sebentar lagi _morning briefing_!"

Lu Han menggandeng lengannya dan menyeretnya duduk di kursi kubikelnya .

Beberapa teman kerjanya menyembulkan kepala, bertanya-tanya siapakah anak baru di departemen mereka. Lu Han menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya dan ia akan mengisi posisi _legal advisor_. Beberapa laki-laki segera mengulurkan tangan dari atas kubikel, mengajaknya berkenalan. _Making friend would'n hurt her,_ Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan mereka dengan hangat

Yang tidak Baekhyun sadari saat itu adalah, tak jauh darinya, Chanyeol berdiri dan memperhatikannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol, Lu Han segera menghampirinya.

"Bos, anaknya sudah datang tuh!" lapornya

Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh kearah Lu Han dan ia bertatapan mata dengan mata cokelat yang bersinar itu. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk bersikap ramah kepada atasan barunya tersebut, jadi dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, dan balas mengangguk dari kejauhan. Tidak aada jabatan tangan, apalagi perkenalan. Untuk apa? Mereka berdua sudah terlalu saling mengenal.

Chanyeol membuka _morning breafing_ mengenai proyek pembangunan perumahan di Jeju Island. Ia mengirimkan arahannya melalui kalimat-kalimat nonformal, yang lebih terkesan mengajak bekerja sama ketimbang memerintah. Baekhyun tidak kaget, ia tahu tipe kepemimpinan yang dimainkan Chanyeol di hadapan orang-orang agar semuanya bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Di akhir _morning briefing_ , beberapa orang mengajukan pertanyaan dan Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, untuk teman baru kita, Byun Baekhyun, kami ucapkan selamat dating dan untuk sementara waktu Lu Han yang akan membantumu mengenalkan perusahaan ini"

Chanyeol berkata demikian sembari senyum. Senyum yang merupakan senjata tak terelakkan.

"Terima Kasih" jawab Baekhyun singkat

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya dan menyeringai. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih"

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja semuanya!" dia kembali ke ruangannya

Orang-orang kembali sibuk mengurus pekerjaan hariannya. Lu Han juga bekerja sebagai _legal advisor_ memberitahu mengenai proyek terbaru perumahan di Jeju Island dan Nemi Island. Kemungkinan Lu Han akan terbang ke sana untuk mengurus surat izin tanah dan lain sebagainya, selama itu Baekhyun harus mengisi posisinya di _headquater._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue-**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE NOVEL**

" **X"**

 **By trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 _ **Notes : Garis Miring menceritakan kejadian 7tahun yang lalu**_

 _ **As sly a fox, as strong as an ox…-**_

 _ **EVERYTHINGS AT ONCE, Lenka**_

" _Kasih sambel yang banyak! Itu masih kurang!" bisik Baekhyun gemas_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo boleh jadi brilian dalam mengatur keuangan kas kelas, tapi ia jelas tidak berbakat dalam hal marketing. Dari awal Baekhyun menekankan konsep Bakso Mleduk bukan dengan tanpa pertimbangan. Dalam bazar kelas yang diadakan setiap tahun ajaran baru, mereka harus mengumpulkan dana sebanyak-banyaknya untuk malam seni. Baekhyun memasang harga Bakso Meleduk di angka dua won yang terbilang murah. Namun itu sebenarnya adalah jebakan sebab kepedasan bakso itu diatas rata-rata sehingga yang membeli bakso mereka, mau tak mau harus membeli minuman. Dan ia mematok harga minuman yang cukup mahal empat_ __ _won untuk satu gelas teh besar_

 _Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk bakso dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan lima sendok sambal ke dalamnya. Kemudian dengan senyum professional, ia memberikan mangkuk tersebut ke pembeli yang rata-ratanya adalah kakak senior atau kakak kelasnya, karena yang membuka bazar ialah mereka yang masih kelas 10. Kemudian Baekhyun memeriksa mangkuk bersih yang tersisa._

" _Heh Jongin, mangkuk kotornya di cuci!" perintahnya pada Jongin yang malah asyik ngobrol sama cewek dari kelas lain._

" _Baek, ntar kalo mereka mencret gimana?"Kyungsoo masih tidak tega_

" _Dari awal kan kita sudah bilang kalau bakso kita pedas. Mereka sudah tau, terus tetep beli, yaudah itu urusan mereka" Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng_

" _Bu Ketua, biang tehnya udah jadi!" Jongdae menunjuk teko plastik di tangannya._

 _Baekhyun menatap sigap menerima teko tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja. Dua pertiga dari isinya ia masukkan ke teko kosong lainnya. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun._

" _Huah pedes! Mleduk bener! Tehnya segelas dong!" pembeli mereka kebakaran jenggot. Keluar cairan dari hidung dan mata mereka._

 _Baekhyun menahan tawanya._

" _Ya bentar!"_

 _Baekhyun kemudian menjelaskan triknya kepada Jongdae_

" _Jongdae, teko yang isinya Cuma satu pertiga ini isi penuh dengan es batu kecil-kecil. Jadi dalam satu gelas, lebih banyak es batunya ketimbang tehnya. Dengan begitu, mereka bakal sering tambah minum. Ngerti kamu?"_

 _Jongdae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antara terpukau dan ngeri, menyaksikan kelicikan Baekhyun. Jongdae mengacungkan jempolnya dan melaksankan intruksi Baekhyun. Para pembeli mulai menjerit-jerit meminta teh. Komoditi utama dari bazar mereka sebenarnya adalah teh, bukannya bakso. Baekhyun sudah merancang ini semua._

 _Di sebelah mereka, Baekhyun melihat meja bazar milik X-A yang pengunjungnya juga tak kalah banyak. Mereka menjual sponge cake, cupcake, dan brownies. Menurut Baekhyun, mereka melakukan pilihan yang keliru, bazar dilaksanakan pada jam makan siang, itu artinya makanan berat menjadi menu yang diincar para pembeli. Namun entah apa yang membuat kue mereka kalu keras._

 _Dibalik meja bazar X-A, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman sekelasnya mengenakan celemek berenda manis. Yang perempuan mengenakan celemek warna merah muda dan yang cowok mengenakan celemek warna biru laut. Ah, dari celemek yang mereka kenakan saja, Baekhyun sudah tau bahwa mereka mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membuat seragam celemek mereka. What a waste!._

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dari balik meja bazar masing-masing. Dia menatap pembeli-pembeli Bakso Mleduk kelas X-B yang semuanya beringas meminta tambah es teh._

" _Es teh segelasnya berapa?"_

" _Empat won!" Jongdae menyahut sembari sibuk memecah-mecahkan es batu batangan di tangannya._

" _Gila kalian!" Chanyeol tertawa._

" _Emang, idenya orang ini nih!" Jongdae menunjuk kearah Baekhyun. "Kuenya sepotong berapaan,Yeol?"_

" _Tiga won" jawab Chanyeol polos_

" _Gila! Dapat untung dari mana coba!" sambut Jongdae_

" _Ga dapet untung, balik modal aja enggak! Hahaha…" jawab Chanyeol enteng_

" _Terus?"_

" _Buat seru-seruan aja, biar laku semua"_

" _Pabo!" Jongdae mengolok-olok_

" _Iya, hahaha…." Chanyeol terkekeh-kekeh_

 _Di akhir jam bazar, kelas X-B meraup keuntungan yang fantastis. Kontras dengan kelas X-A yang justru rugi Bandar. Ketika Baekhyun dan teman-temannya membersihkan meja bazar, Chanyeol mendatangi mereka dengan nampan penuh dengan kue._

" _Ada yang mau kue? Gratis…Gratis….Gratis…" dia berputar-putar menawarkan kue-kue sisa jualan mereka._

 _Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana Chanyeol begitu cerianya menawarkan kue-kue tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia yang mengalami hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau jualannya hari ini tidak laku. Baekhyun, yang setiap tindakkannya, selalu direncanakan dan dipikirkan matang-matang._

" _Baek, mau kue?" Kyungsoo memegang dia buah cupcake dan memberikannya satu kepadanya._

 _Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan pemberian orang lain. Baekhyun selalu mengusahakan segalanya seorang diri, sebabnya ia menjadi mandiri, sekaligus egois._

" _Kue…gratis…gratis…dari kelas X-A!" Chanyeol kini mendatangi gerombolan guru-guru dan membagi-bagkan kuenya._

 _Minseok berhenti menekan kalkulatornya dan menatap teman-temannya dengan mata berbina._

' _Hari ini kita untung delapan puluh won!"_

 _Anak-anak X-B berjingkrak-jingkrak dan saling melalukan tos di udara, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Itu sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Keuntungan terbesar berasal dari penjualan es teh. Baekhyun bahkan yakin kelas mereka meraup keuntungan paling besar di bandingkan kelas-kelas lainnya. Sebab kenyataannya kelas lain melakukan kesalahan yang serupa dengan X-A, mereka memilih tema jualan tampa mempertimbangkan risiko tidak laku._

 _Kelas-kelas lain semuanya juga duduk bersila di lorong dan menghitung keuntungan bazar mereka sembari melepas lelah. Diam-diam Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke gerombolan kelas X-A. bukannya menghitung uang hasik penjualan mereka hari ini, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya justru tengah sibuk bermain kartu. Kalau sampau ketemu dengan guru BP, mereka pasti dimarahi, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tadi siang membagi-bagikan kue secara gratis ke semua guru. Dia sekarang jadi anak emas._

 _Pengalaman hidup selalu membentuk seseorang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Kita bisa saja mengambil contoh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya boleh saja memiliki tingkat kemampuan akademis yang setara, namun cara berpikir mereka saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Selagi Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan bazar awal tahun untuk menghimpun dana sebesar-besarnya, Chanyeol justru menggelontorkan dana bahkan di hari keuda bazar._

 _Sukses di hari pertama bazar dengan bakso mleduk, di hari kedua ini Baekhyun dan teman-temannya menjual baju-baju bekas yang masih layak pakai dengan harga miring. Satu baju dibanduli lima won samapi dengan tiga ratus lima puluh won. Sementara kelas Chanyeol, di hari kedua ini, dia membuka stand membaca nasib melalui palmistry-ilmu membaca garis tangan._

 _Bukannya ide itu tidak bagus. Di dunia ini manusia mana yang tidak tertarik dengan ramalan, meski kebanyakan dari ramalan itu hasilnya konyol! Terbukti stand kelas X-A penuh dengan antrian yang mengular. Sayangnya, Baekhyun yakin, tidak semua dari antrian tersebut akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dibaca garis tangannya. Mereka memasang harga lima won per orang, mereka membaca garis tangan rata-rata sepuluh menit. Ada dua orang yang menguasai palmistry, itu artinya selama dua jam waktu bazar, mereka maksimal hanya bisa melayani 25-30 orang, perkiraan kotor mereka seratus won. Seratus won ini masih belum di kurangi oleh biaya sewa stand ala Timur Tengah mereka dan atribut Timur Tengah lainnya berupa bola kaca, ular sanca, dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh Chanyeok tidak memikirkan margin pendapatan dan pengeluaran ketika mengangkat tema ini._

 _Jongdae yang suka menjadi mata-mata kelas X-A, ikut mengantri di belakang stand palmistry. Dia bilang cewek kelas X-A seksi karena berdandan ala Mulan Jameela di video klipnya Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi. Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa melihat dandanan mereka, stand kelas X-B begitu penuh pembeli. Ia sibuk melayani tawar-menawar bagi baju yang di anggap harganya tidak sesuai dengan bandrol harga._

 _Dua jam berlalu tanpa Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan stand lainnya. Uang pendapatannya hari ini sekitar dua ratus lima puluh won, ia puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Perhitungannya kali ini juga tidak meleset. Keuntungan bersih mereka kurang lebih dua ratus won sebab baju-baju bekas tidak membutuhkan modal awal sama sekali. Sembari membereskan stand mereka, Baekhyun manatap Jongdae yang masih mengantri dan belum mendapat giliran._

" _Yak! Mau sampai kapan ngantri begini?" tegur Baekhyun dongkol. "Mendingan kamu bantuin beres-beres nih! Daritadi kamu ga kerja, sadar ga?"_

" _Sadar Bu ketua, Cuma masa dua hari bazar aku jaga stand melulu? Kapan mainnya coba?"_

" _Eh, dua hari ini aku juga jaga stand terus!" sambar Baekhyun emosi. Udara panas dan kelelahan membuatnya cepat emosi._

" _Bedalah, Ibu ketua kan superwoman! Kuat hidup dalam tekanan dan penderitaan, hehehe…" seloroh Jongdae asal-asalan_

" _Eh!" Baekhyun makin emosi._

" _Udah! Udah! Aku yang beresin stand-nya, kamu istirahat aja" Yi Fan, wakil ketua kelas tak berguna itu, tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya._

 _Baekhyun mau menyambarnya dengan kata-kata kasar karena dia baru turun tangan ketika bazar mereka sukses besar. Tapi karena terlalu lelah, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian duduk di kursi plastik sembari mengelap keringat. Kepalanya mulai pusing, sepertinya kurang minum. Sambil berpegangan pada ujung meja Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri_

" _Aku ambil air dulu"_

" _Ya, makasih ya"_

 _Samar-samar, Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, ia ingin merintih, tapi ia tahan-tahan. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Minseok menatapnya dengan khawatir. Bau minyak kayu putih menusuk hidungnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai bau minyak kayu putih._

" _Kamu akhirnya bangun. Masih inget namaku,'kan?' Minseok menepuk dadanya_

 _Baekhyun berusaha duduk dibantu Kyungsoo. Saat itu dia baru sadar bahwa pakaian seragamnya sudah dikendurkan. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja seragamnya terbuka. Sabuknya juga dilepas. Kepalanya sakit sekali, Baekhyun mengerang._

" _Kepalamu kejedot meja. Kamu ga hilang ingatan kan?" Minseok masih betingkah konyol. Seperti dia korban sinetron_

 _Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit, ia pasti menghantam meja demikian keras. Tiba-tiba tirai pemisah tersibak dan sesosok Prince Caspia muncul. Baekhyun terjingkat kaget karena mengira otak sudah rusak karena kejedot meja._

" _Syukurlah sudah bangun" kata Prince Caspia. "Ini minumnya" ia menyerahkan segelas air putih._

 _Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera menenggaknya sampai habis. Tapi sosok Prince Caspia tidak juga pudar dari hadapannya. Dia masih berdiri tegap dengan balutan baju Timur Tengah, lengkap dengan hoodie berwarna dasar kayu. Sembari meremas kepalanya, Baekhyun bergumam_

" _Kepalaku kejedot terlalu keras ya? Kenapa ada Prince Caspia disini?"_

" _Hahaha…itu si Chanyeol, Baek" jelas Minseok. "Masa ga kenal? Keren ya?"_

 _Mata Baekhyun membelalak seketika. Chanyeol dalam balutan baju Timur Tengah itu kini tengah melihat penampilannya dengan kondisi seragam yang di longgarkan. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menyergap bagian teratas kerah seragamnya yang terbuka terlalu ke bawah. Chanyeol pasti sudah sempat melihat pakaian dalamnya dan Baekhyu gemas ingin melabrak. Chanyeol melihatnya dalam kondisi pingsan?_

" _Ngapain dia ke sini?" suaranya meninggi_

" _Loh? Si Chanyeol yang bawa kamu ke UKS. Kamu digendong dia" jelas Kyungsoo_

" _Kok dia yang gendong aku? Ga ada yang lain apa?"_

" _Yang lain pada bengong liat kamu pingan" jawab Minseok lugu. "Ya Cuma si Chanyeol ini lelaki tulen yang langsung tanggap gendong kamu ke UKS. Yang lainnya pada bengong-bengong ga jelas gitu ngeliatin kamu pingsan tadi, parah kan?"_

 _Parah banget batin Baekhyun_

" _Harusnya kalau udah ga kuat, jangan maksain diri. Kan jadi pingsan begini, malah lecet-lecet semua tuh" Chanyeol menunjuk lecet dan lebam di kaki dan tangan Baekhyun. "Sekali-kali main di stand kelas X-A yang lagi cosplay. Tadi banyak yang foto-foto di stand-ku"_

 _Baekhyun bungkam. Otaknya masih memikiran bahwa Chanyeol sempat melihat pakaian dalamnya. Itu menyebalkan. Dia sedang tidak sadar saat itu, jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa melabrak Chanyeol karena ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dilabrakkan._

" _Yaudah. Aku balik dulu ya!" Chanyeol berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan Minseok_

 _Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai mengomel_

" _Yang ngelepas sabukku tadi, Chanyeol juga? Terus jangan bilang yang ngurus semuanya Chanyeol juga?"_

" _Iya." Jawab Minseok. Kyungso segera menyodoknya dengan siku._

" _Kalian gimana sih? Chanyeol itu kan cowok! Kalian ga sadar apa? Masak kalian ngebiarin Chanyeol buka-buka baju aku?"_

 _Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ekspresi menyesal_

" _Maaf ya, Baek. Tadi kita kaget banget sampai-sampai ga tau apa yang mesti di lakuin. Terus si Chanyeol ini cekatan banget ngurusin kamu, anak-anak sampai speechless"_

" _Iya, keren banget tadi kamu kaya lagi digendong pengeran. Beres-lah kamu di tangan Chanyeol" ujar Minseok yang untuk kedua kalinya, kena sodokan siku dari Kyungsoo._

 _-Beres kepalamu-_

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue**

Maaf ya update-nya lama soalnya laptopnya baru bener ini, huhu.

Makasih yang udah sabar nunggu ff ini, sekali lagi minta maaf^^


	6. Chapter 6

**REMAKE NOVEL**

" **X"**

 **By trnvtsr**

 **WARNING! GS**

 _ **I've learnt to live half alive**_

 _ **And now you want me one more time**_

 _ **And who do you think you are?-**_

 _ **JAR OF HEARTS. Christina Perri**_

 _ **.**_

Betapa lugunya dirinya dulu, jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya pada Chanyeol. Betapa lugunya dia dulu , mengira bahwa ada lelaki sesempurna Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu memikirkan hal itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun hilang dari ingatannya walau sudah tujuh tahun lamanya. Chanyeol adalah pelajaran menyakitkan yang berharga.

Kini ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol dalam kemasan yang lebih matang, Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia masih begitu mengenal pria tersebut. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah puas sampai seluruh dunia mencintainya, memujanya, mengelu-elukannya. Chanyeol yang bertopeng di balik wajah malaikatnya. Kenapa ia harus mengulang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Park Group?" Dia duduk di balik mejanya dengan jari-jari bertaut.

"Baik" jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat, masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia menolak untuk duduk. Ia tidak mau ini menjadi perbincangan panjang untuk mengenang masa lalu. Ia ingin Chanyeol tetap membicarakan masalah profesionalitas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di kantor.

"Sakit apa kemarin?"

"Sedikit flu, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Aku mengenalmu sebagai pribadi yang pekerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah. Aku harap kamu masih sama seperti dulu."

Sial. Chanyeol mulai membawa masa lalu mereka. Baekhyun mulai mengepalkan tangan.

"Kamu ingat waktu bazar dulu? Gara-gara kamu begitu semangatnya menghimpun dana, kamu sampai pingsan" Chanyeol berkata sembari tersenyum.

 _Kamu mau aku bereaksi seperti apa, Chanyeol? Bajingan._

"Kamu masih inget,'kan?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Seiring dengan gerakkannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat siluet tubuh Chanyeol di balik kemeja putihnya. Chanyeol bukan lagi pemuda dengan perawakan jangkung. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan _volume_ otot-otot tubuhnya sudah berisi.

"Aku…..tidak ingat"

"Baiklah. Itu hakmu untuk mengingat atau melupakannya." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Oh ya, besok kau akan keluar untuk _survey_ proyek perluasan _golf_. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik"

"Baik. Terima kasih" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan

Chanyeol meneliti tubuh perempuan itu dari belakang. Punggung yang tegap, pinggang yang kecil, dan kaki yang jenjang. Bukan tubuh ideal yang menawarkan lekukan sempurna, namun itu adalah postur tubuh perempuan muda yang cukup menarik.

"Begitu banyak kelebihan yang kau miliki, tapi kau memilih kerja keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari ruang Chanyeol, Lu Han mendatanginya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sahabatnya itu menyeret masuk ke kubikel dan menyuruhnya duduk. Dia menaikkan alisnya ke atas.

"Kalian bicara soal apa? Jangan-jangan kamu di- _coaching_ gara-gara kamu kemarin bolos?"

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Enggak tuh, _Everything is in control, Lu Han_ "

"Bagus deh. Eh, tiba-tiba aku curiga sesuatu deh sama Chanyeol"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun pura-pura tertarik. Ia membuka-buka berkas yang harus ia pelajari. Ia hanya ingin bersikap sopan pada sahabatnya tersebut. Sebenarnya, mau Chanyeol jatuh ke jurang pun ia tak peduli lagi.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingat _moment_ di mana aku ngerekomendasiin kamu. Dia loh yang duluan minta CV kamu!"

Baekhyun berhenti membalik berkasnya

"Oh ya?"

"Dia tanya aku kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa, aku jawab kan, terus tiba-tiba dia nanya: _kamu kenal sama yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?_ Aku jawab kalau kamu itu sahabatku. Dia nanya lagi: _sekarang kerja dimana?_ Terus aku cerita kamu baru aja keluar dari tempat kerjamu karena perusahaannya pailit. Curigaku, kayaknya Chanyeol kenal kamu deh, Baek!"

Baekhyun berdehem dan kembali berpura-pura sibuk membaca berkas.

"Emang dia bilang kalau dia kenal aku?"

"Enggak sih. Chanyeol bilang saudaranya ada tuh yang kuliah di tempat yang sama kaya kita. Saudaranya inilah yang katanya kenal kamu. Tapi!" Lu Han mengancungkan telunjuknya ke udara, "Waktu aku tanya, siapa nama saudaranya….Chanyeol gak mau jawab! Aneh,'kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk saja, ia tak mau Lu Han mencari jawaban melalui dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han menggebrak meja.

Baekhyun terjingkat kaget.

"Kalian saling kenal ga sih?"

Baekhyun hampir saja mengakui, kalau saja Lu Han tidak membalikkan kembali keadaan dengan berkata

"Ah, tapi mana mungkin sih, Chanyeol kuliah di _Harvard_. Mana mungkin kenal sama kamu"

"Harvard?", ulang Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia sungguhan pergi ke sana?

"Baek, pulang naik apa?"

"Bus. Kenapa? Mau nganterin aku pulang? Ga usah, aku mau lembur"

"Ih, ge-er. Orang aku cuma iseng tanya doang. Macet tahu jalan kearah kontrakkanmu!" celetuknya, "Lagian rajin amat hari pertama kerja udah lembur segala?"

"Besok aku survey lapangan. Maunya pas survey nanti aku ga oon amat, paling enggak ngertilah konsep proyeknya gimana"

"Baiklah, Pulang dulu ya, Baek! Bye"

"Bye" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Sementara seisi kantor kantor sudah kosong. Tidak mungkin dia bekerja. Maksud Baekhyun, kalau memang itu Chanyeol mantannya sewaktu SMA, ia bukan tipe orang pekerja keras. Dia menjalani hidupnya dengan santai dan sedikit hura-hura. Dia selalu berpendapat bahwa sesuatu tidak dicapai dengan kerja keras, melainkan kerja pintar.

Baekhyun menghela napas tak acuh dan kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya. Ia akan pulang pukul tujuh malam ketika jalanan sudah tidak terlalu macet. Seorang _office boy_ menawarinya teh hangat, ia mengiyakan. Sudah lama ia tidak minum teh manis, gula di kontrakkannya habis. Hidupnya benar-benar paceklik sampai-sampai ia menerima pekerjaan ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sepertinya dari Lu Han yang mengeceknya sudah pulang atau belum. Tanpa memeriksa nama di LCD, Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

" _Ne_ , ada apa Lu?"

Suara pria. Tunggu! Siapa yang kira-kira menelponnya? Otak Baekhyun berputar selagi ia mengingat nama yang tertera di LCD ponselnya. Sehun.

"Oh, wow! Masih hidup ya?" sindir Baekhyun

" _Mianhae Baekhyun-ah_ , _eng_ ga hubungin kamu."

"Satu bulan, Hun. Kamu ilang. Aku pikir kamu mau mutusin aku. Bukannya aku sedih atau kenapa ya, aku biasa aja kok kalau kamu mau minta putus."

"Kok kamu mikirnya gitu sih?"

 _Soalnya aku sekarang sudah dapat kerja dan sudah ga morotin uang kamu,_ jawab Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Yah, belajar aja dari kejadian masa lalu waktu kamu ilang selama dua minggu. Ternyata kamunya lagi jalan ke Kanada sama cewek selingkuhan kamu. _But wait,_ tiba-tiba aku kepikiran soal selingkuh….jangan-jangan selama ini aku-lah yang sebenarnya selingkuhan kamu? Cuma aku-nya aja yang ga sadar?"

"Sayang, kamu kok mikirnya gitu sih. Aku cinta loh sama kamu. Ga sedikit pun dalam hidup aku, aku ga mikirin kamu." Jawab Sehun puitis.

 _Oh well, drama_. Pikir Baekhyun

"Nanti jemput aku jam tujuh di gedung Park Group" tukas Baekhyun

"Hah? Kamu sekarang kerja di situ?"

"Iya."

"Wow. Aku salut sama kamu, Sayang! Aku tuh-"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya sepihak. Ia sudah tahu apa selanjutnya, tentang bahwa _aku yakin kamu bakal dapet pekerjaan bagus dan blablabla._ Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menanyakan alasan menghilangnya Sehun selama sebulan. Tidak penting. Hubungan di antara mereka adalah tentang mengambil dan memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Seperti sebuah perdagangan, ada pembeli dan ada penjual.

Sederhana. _Clean and simple_.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya. Diam-diam ia melirik jam di dinding, ternyata sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Terdengar suara menguap dari balik punggungnya. Baekhyun seratus persen benar. Chanyeol menghabiskan satu setengah jamnya untuk tidur di ruangannya, ia tidak mau terjebak macet di jam pulang kantor.

"Kamu belum pulang?" Chanyeol memulai perbincangan.

Masih dalam posisi memunggungi, Baekhyun menjawab "Iya"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin bangkit, berberes, kemudian pergi. Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya dari perbincangannya bersama Lu Han sore tadi. Kenapa Chanyeol kembali? Kenapa ia mencarinya?

Chanyeol memutar dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja.

"Menjawab pertanyaan tanpa menatap mata itu sebenarnya tidak sopan" katanya "Terlebih aku ini adalah atasanmu"

Baekhyun sudah tahu Chanyeol akan membawa masalah atasan dan bawahan ini, Chanyeol…..selalu mengambil apa yang telah ia berikan padanya. Itulah Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku suka matamu. Seperti _puppy_ , menggemaskan sekali. Rapuh sekaligus kuat"

 _-Aku suka matamu. Seperti puppy, menggemaskan sekali. Rapuh sekaligus kuat. Kemudian sebuah ciuman. Kembang api di langit malam. Sorak-sorai penutupan malam seni-_

Baekhyun menepis kenangan yang kembali muncul tersebut dan tersenyum angkuh.

"Sebegitu suka,'kah? Sampai kembalinya dari Amerika kau mencariku?"

"Bukankah itu seperti kisah cinta dalam novel? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak pernah membaca novel" jawab Baekhyun sembari bersandar pada kursi kerjanya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan pinggulnya ke meja dan berkata

"Kau percaya pada karma?"

"Aku percaya pada apapun, selain Tuhan dan Cinta"

Chanyeol tertawa datar.

"Setelah apa yang telah kau alami dalam hidupmu, seharusnya aku tidak terkejut dengan jawabanmu"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Chanyeol sudah menggapai pipinya dan mengusap sebelum Baekhyun menemukan kesadaran. Ia terlalu terperangah. _Beraninya….beraninya dia menyentuhku…._ ia hanya sempat memikirkan itu. Tangan Chanyeol beranjak merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol barusan adalah penulangan dari masa yang telah berlalu. Chanyeol selalu menyentuh pipinya dan merapikan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Baekhyun hampir melupakan itu semua sampai dengan saat ini.

Apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini adalah menghidupkan kenangan.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak percaya cinta. Tapi bisakah kau memaafkanku?" katanya dengan suara berbisik "Aku yang munafik ini. Aku yang tak bedanya dengan manusia-manusia lainnya di muka bumi. Aku yang menganggap diriku lebih baik dari mereka semua. Aku, yang katamu, menghidupkan impian tentang sosok manusia berhati malaikat, meskipun itu palsu."

Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan berharap bisa mematahkan tangan itu saat ini juga. Chanyeol tidak pantas menyentuhnya seperti itu. Gelagak kemarahan memuncah dalam hati Baekhyun seperti lahar panas. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku…." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara tercekik. "Seperti yang pernah kamu bilang, aku terlalu kotor….untuk disentuh oleh manusia suci sepertimu!" ia bangkit dan mengemasi tasnya.

Ketika berjalan melewati Chanyeol, pria itu menggapai tangannya, dan tubuh ramping Baekhyun terpental menabrak dada pria itu. Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol menguncinya dalam posisi itu. Baekhyun berpikir untuk menendang kaki Chanyeol atau apa pun untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi melihat tubuh di hadapannya itu begitu menjulang, tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Seakan ia tahu bahwa perlawannya tidak akan berarti.

"Aku….,"ujar Chanyeol. "Aku senang dengan reaksimu barusan." Ia tersenyum. Senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

"Itu artinya selama tujuh tahun ini…tak sekalipun kau pernah melupakanku. Kau masih mengingat semuanya. Itu akan memudahkanku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." Ketika mengatakan itu, cengkraman Chanyeol di lengan Baekhyun semakin kuat dan kuat

"Aaarrghh!" erang Baekhyun

Saat itulah Chanyeol kembali kesadarannya. Ia melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dan mengelus puncak kepalanya

"Maaf"

"Kamu….sakit jiwa" sembari memegang lengannya yang nyeri luar biasa, Baekhyun beranjak pergi dengan segera. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, ketika Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya barusan, pria itu sempat bermaksud mematahkan lengannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di lobby, masih terlalu terkejut akan apa yang barusan dialaminya. Chanyeol yang tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya keika menginginkan sesuatu. Itu adalah sisi gelap Chanyeol yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, kecuali dirinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, SMS dari Lu Han yang isinya mengingatkannya untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam. Dia menceritakan gosip horror di gedung Park Group, tentang lampu yang tiba-tiba mati, meja yang bergetar, dan layar proyeksi yang selalu jatuh tanpa alasan, menjelang larut malam. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. Baekhyun belajar untuk tidak pernah lupa tersenyum walau harinya begitu menyebalkan. Senyum akan meringankan sedikit bebannya. Semacam _self-hyponotherapy._

Mobil Sehun berhenti di Lobby, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah pria itu. Kulit Sehun kecokelatan terbakar, dia pasti bersenang-senang di pantai selama sebulan ini. Sehun mencondongkan badan, bibirnya mencari-cari miliknya. Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk berciuman, namun melihat sosok Chanyeol di pintu lobby, tiba-tiba ia ingin melakukannya bersama Sehun sepanas mungkin.

"Wow, kau tidak biasanya se- _passionate_ ini. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku selama satu bulan ini, hmm?" ujar Sehun di akhir ciuman

"I did" jawabnya, berbohong.

Sehun memasang persneling dan melajukan mobilnya. Dari balik spion, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri terpaku di tangga lobby.

 _Who do you think you are, Chanyeol…_

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
